


Apocalyptic

by winchester_sass_666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester_sass_666/pseuds/winchester_sass_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few stressful hunts, your relationship with Sam turns rocky. You want time away from the boys but Sam stops you and convinces you to stay.</p><p>Based off of the song "Apocalyptic" by Halestorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalyptic

_I wear my nine-inch heels when we go to bed_   
_I paint the color of my lips blood red_   
_I get so animal like never before_   
_So you press play and I hit record_

 

After the constant fights with Sam, you needed a night away from the brothers and out of the bunker. You put on your most revealing dress, highest heels, darkest lip shade, and headed out of your bedroom; or you were about to. There he was, the six foot, four Sasquatch, blocking your entire doorway.

“Move, Sam.”

“No.”

 

_'Cause we're dysfunctional physical_   
_Always slamming doors_   
_You're a bitch, throwing fits_   
_Always waging wars_   
_Me and you,_   
_Sad but true_   
_We're not us anymore_   
_But there's still one thing we're good for_

Sam grabbed your wrist and pulled you into his chest.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

“Sam. Let me go.”

“You’re mine.”

He pressed his lips to yours and gripped your waist.

“You look so good.” He purred into your ear.

“You have one chance to make me stay. If you blow it, I’m leaving.”

 

_I'll give you one last night_   
_So make it twisted_   
_Give you one last shot, go on and hit it_   
_Give you one last time to make me miss it_   
_Baby, love me apocalyptic_

Sam lifted you with your legs around him, grinding his pelvis into yours, his hands firm against your ass.

“I know what’ll make you stay.” He said with a sly grin.

He carried you and dropped you on your bed. His hands snaked up your thighs underneath your dress, his fingers wrapping around the rim of your panties. In one swift motion, they were off.

“Turn over. On your knees.”

His voice was rough and demanding.

 

_Give me a red hand print right across my ass_

 

His hand smacked down hard against your soft skin before you felt his tongue dive inside of you.

“Of fuck, Sammy.”

He lifted his head and pushed you over, quickly positioning himself between your legs. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down just far enough to release his fully hardened cock. You licked your lips as you watched it spring free.

 

_I'm leaving scratches up and down your back_

 

You gripped his shoulders tight as he thrust into you without warning. Your hands grabbed harder with every motion, moaning and screaming in ecstasy.

 

_Throw me against the wall, bite me on my neck  
Like end of the world, break-up sex_

 

Sam pulled out and pulled you up by your wrist.

“Stand up.”

You complied and he nudged you backwards until you were against the wall. His hands and his mouth explored every inch of you, sucking and biting, pinching and squeezing.

“Oh, Sam.”

 

_'Cause no one does it better  
No one knows me better_

 

He lifted you against the wall, holding you with his arms as he fucked into you again as fast as he could.

Your body began to tremble as Sam drove you closer and closer to the edge.

 

_'Cause nothing lasts forever  
Nothing lasts forever_

 

“Sam. I’m gonna-“ You panted.

Sam grabbed your hips and thrust harder.

“Come for me, baby.”

Of course you did. You came hard. Your body shuddered as your orgasm rushed through you.

 

_It's now or never_

 

Sam followed behind, seconds later, grunting heavily with each last grind. With the strength he had left, he carried you to the bed and set you down, gently.

“Aren’t you glad you stayed?”

 

 

_Baby, love me apocalyptic_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always wanted!


End file.
